


I Wanna Make You Feel Real Special, Put Your Name In Lights

by Toothlesshoodie



Series: Spotify Wrapped Playlist Prompts [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comforting Richie Tozier, Eddie's freaking birthday, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, fluffy fluffy fluff, manipulative sonia kaspbrak, which we definitely passed but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlesshoodie/pseuds/Toothlesshoodie
Summary: It's Eddie's birthday tomorrow and he's gotta work up the courage to tell his mother he won't be flying out to see her. He has better plans with his boyfriend anyway.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Spotify Wrapped Playlist Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568347
Kudos: 95





	I Wanna Make You Feel Real Special, Put Your Name In Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to my on my tumblr (bi-bi-richie)

When Eddie opened his eyes that morning, he immediately regretted it. It was November 2nd, the day before his birthday and the only day he had to break it to his mom that he wasn’t going to be flying back to Derry to see her. It was sort of an unspoken thing, him visiting her on his birthday, but she always treated the day like a damn holiday and he was always expected to visit then too. 

The only difference from this year and the previous year is that somewhere in the middle he told his mom about Richie. As in Richie Tozier, the boy from his childhood that she hated who he followed all the way to California and is now his boyfriend, Richie Tozier. 

Eddie knew she wouldn’t handle it well, she handles probably nothing well, but he wasn’t expecting the total shit-storm she created. He doesn’t care to relive the experience and unfortunately, he can’t forget it. Well, how could he? For a solid month he got calls from his mom begging him to meet a young woman and settle down, then she outed Richie to his parents, who, luckily, were very cool with him dating Eddie but it was still a horrible day. Eddie wasn’t even sure why Richie stuck by his side during it all. Eddie eventually snapped at her and told her to accept him or leave him. It left them in total radio silence for three months until it was just after Easter and he got a call from her demanding to know why he didn’t show up. 

Its been an on-again-off-again relationship- with his  _ mom _ \- and Eddie was tired of letting her push him around. He never saw her, never called her, but he still let her harass him into doing whatever she wanted. He decided, “no more, Eddie. You’re a grown man you won’t deal with this anymore.” and that was about a month ago, he really waited until the last minute to handle it. He had a chance to do it a week ago, she called him and, admittedly, Eddie had been expecting the call and prepared what he wanted to say weeks ago. But when the caller ID popped up on his screen before he was ready, he had a panic attack in the drive-thru at a McDonalds instead. Luckily, Richie was the one driving the car and coached him through the moment and got him home in one piece. 

Unfortunately, Richie isn’t here this time. He had left early for his internship at the local radio station, something Eddie was used to but he couldn’t help it when he missed the warmth of his boyfriend in the morning. He tries not to think of it though, Richie would be off tomorrow morning for his birthday and they were going to spend the day together. All he has to do now is cancel his “pre-existing plans” for tomorrow. 

And just his luck, there’s his mother at the phone now. 

“Hello?” He mumbles, his voice thick with sleep.

“Eddie-Bear?” His mother’s shrill voice shouts. Suddenly he wishes he did this over text. “Are you getting ready for the flight, Eddie-Bear? What time should I be expecting you?” 

Eddie felt his heart fall down to his ass. He really had to break the news now, his mind foggy with sleep and a day before his birthday. God he feels stupid for putting it off now. 

“I-” He tries, “I’m not flying out there.” 

Sonia pauses for a second, then she scoffs. “If you were going to drive here you should’ve left earlier.” 

Eddie let a loud groan slip through his lips, of course, she wouldn’t understand him- it was probably on purpose if he was being honest.

“No, mom, I’m not going back there. I’m staying in California.” 

Then there was longer silence. Stunned silence. Scary, scary silence. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Sonia eventually said, “you will come home.” 

“No!” Eddie cried, “I’m staying right here! Home! With Richie and my other friends! Do you know that you haven’t even apologized for what you said when I told you about Richie? Do you realize that I just let you back into my life even though you had disrespected me and my boyfriend?” 

“Don’t talk to me like that-”

“No! Clearly you haven’t! You’ve given me absolutely no reason to come home! I don’t care if you’re my mother, I don’t care if you raised me! I’m staying where I have people who love me for who I am, and I don’t want to hear back from you unless you plan on acting the same!” 

Then he ended the call. 

Eddie was always told that when he cut his mom off he’d feel better, he’d feel free and on top of the world. To an extent, he does, but for the most part, he feels like complete shit. He feels guilty, realistically he knows he didn’t do anything wrong but he feels like a monster. Like he left her behind and maybe he was wrong, maybe everybody was wrong and- and now he’s crying. 

_ Feel better my ass, _ he thought as a sob escaped his lips. He did the right thing, he knew that- or at least he thinks he does- why does it hurt so bad?

He must’ve been crying for hours because after a while two arms wrap around his back and pull him into a warm, comforting embrace. 

“Eds?” Richie whispered, “Eddie baby? It’s okay baby, I’m here, I’m right here.” 

Eddie turned his head and met eyes with his boyfriend who was… definitely not dressed right for his internship. 

“Richie?” He whispered, “what’re you doing here?” He relaxed into his boyfriend’s hold as he started to explain himself. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Richie said, “I took the next two days off so I could do some pretty gnarly shit with you.” 

Eddie giggled at his word choice, but it didn’t really explain much. “But my birthday is tomorrow…” 

“I know, I know…” Richie pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s (cute, cute, cute!) head. “But I wanted to throw you a birthday party like no one else ever has, or will. Let’s party like it’s your birthday, then party because it is your birthday.” 

Eddie turned around to look his boyfriend in the eyes while his own eyes were about to spill over with tears. “But… why?” 

Richie shrugged, “I wanna make you feel special… put your name in lights and all that shit.” 

The smaller man was speechless, completely overwhelmed with love for his boyfriend. 

“Richie,” he breathed, then launched himself into a hug-kiss combo. Richie let out a muffled noise in surprise but accepted it nonetheless. 

“I love you so much,” Eddie said against Richie’s lips. “So, so much.” 

“I love you too, Eds, but we gotta get going soon if we’re gonna make it to your first celebration!” 

Eddie hummed and climbed off of his boyfriend, “what is it?”

“Roller skating, baby!” 

Oh, Eddie knew he loved him for a reason.


End file.
